Of Tea and French Fries
by avamura
Summary: Biasanya, Jean Kirschtein mencak-mencak kalau Eren yang tukang ngaret itu tidak kunjung datang selewat waktu perjanjian pertemuan. Biasanya, sih. [ Jean-Sasha, Modern AU ]


**Of Tea and French Fries**

 _( Biasanya, Jean Kirschtein mencak-mencak kalau Eren yang tukang ngaret itu tidak kunjung datang selewat waktu perjanjian pertemuan._ _Biasanya, sih.)_

Oneshot. Avamura, 2016. SNK ©Isayama Hajime. _No profit gained from this fanfiction_. Jean/Sasha, Modern AU. Entahlah mungkin ini masuk ke genre friendship? Atau romance? Terserah interpretasi yang baca kali ya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Si pemuda duduk sendirian, menghadap jendela kafe sambil mengutak-atik layar _smartphone_.

"Ugh. Ke mana sih bocah satu itu. Jangan bilang dia lupa ada janji, " gerutunya dalam hati. Lama-lama mati gaya juga dia di sini, kalau sang _partner_ tugas penulisan laporan risetnya yang ia tunggu-tunggu itu tidak datang juga. Bukannya sensi atau bagaimana, sih; hanya saja kesabaran orang kan ada batasnya. Lagipula kalau boleh jujur, nongkrong siang-siang begini sebenarnya memang bukan kebiasaan Jean.

Apalagi kalau definisi 'nongkrong' yang dimaksud adalah cuma duduk-duduk bengong saja di kafe dekat kampus, sambil menikmati satu gelas teh (a.k.a. _menu paling murah yang bisa dipesan tanpa membuat pelayannya skeptis dan langsung menghakimimu sebagai mahasiswa bokek_ ), supaya bisa numpang berteduh dari hujan bulan Januari yang dinginnya ampun-ampunan.

Serius. Jean mulai menyesal kenapa tadi ia mau-mau saja beranjak dari kamar kosannya yang damai, cuma demi seorang teman tukang ngaret—yang sebenarnya kalau menurut perjanjian, seharusnya sudah hadir di tempat empat puluh lima menit yang lalu _. Katanya sih jam 10 mau otw; tapi apa? Kotoran banteng! Alias bullshit!_ Ini dia sudah menunggu sampai lumutan pun batang hidung Eren masih sama sekali belum kelihatan. Entah apa jamnya yang pakai zona waktu Ethiopia, atau dia memang betul-betul otw? Pret, otw dari mana? Jupiter?

Entah sudah berapa kali Jean melirik jam tangan, entah sudah berapa kali dia menelpon rekannya itu—yang akhirnya selalu saja disambut dengan nada sambung alay ( _"Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die JAGERRRRR!"),_ dan dilanjut dengan suara merdu: 'Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Silakan coba beberapa saat lagi.'

 _Dasar tukang molor. Awas saja kalau nanti Eren datang, tapi kerjaannya belum kelar. Betulan minta dibuang ke laut dia._

Padahal entah sudah berapa kali Eren diceramahi Sir Levi—advisornya—, bahwa kalau dia tidak mau mulai belajar memanajemen waktu, mending sekalian saja keluar dari Universitas. Dan meskipun dulu dua sahabat karib itu sama-sama berjuang dari nol untuk mengejar gelar PhD; tapi demi apapun… Jean tidak sudi kalau mesti memperpanjang studinya sampai tahun ketujuh cuma gara-gara kelakuan Eren.

(Oke, mungkin itu berarti mereka bukan benar-benar sahabat karib. _Tapi masa bodo lah, kalau mau menderita ya sana menderita aja sendiri, nggak usah ajak-ajak orang lain!)_

Dongkol, jelas. Tidak tahu apa tehnya sudah dingin dan tinggal seperempat. Kalau pesan segelas lagi, nanti Jean kembung. Mau pesan makanan, dia tidak bawa uang lebih ( _pelajaran pertama hari ini: jangan mengandalkan dompet orang lain, apalagi kalau si 'orang lain' itu notabene tidak bisa diandalkan_ ). Mau pasang muka badak dan lanjut duduk saja di situ… _well_ , kok rasanya ia jadi orang paling tidak tahu malu di seluruh dunia.

Gerutuan internal Jean pun terus berlanjut. Dia benci menunggu—dan harusnya dari semua orang di seluruh dunia, Eren adalah yang paling tahu tentang hal itu.

Paling tidak… sampai tiba-tiba saja orang asing menubruk masuk lewat pintu kafe, membunyikan lonceng yang tergantung di atasnya dengan dentingan nyaring.

Ia tampak mengenakan jaket tipis, yang bagian tudung dan punggungnya basah. Di luar, awan-awan gelap memang masih menggantung rendah, menumpahkan air hujan deras sekali dari langit. Wanita itu tampak tergopoh-gopoh melindungi barang bawaanya, dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung saja menuju ke meja terdekat dari pintu. Jean diam-diam memicingkan mata untuk melihat benda apa yang dia peluk di bawah jaket—tapi rupanya tidak perlu; karena sejurus kemudian, semuanya sudah tumpah ruah di meja kafe yang mungil. Ada setumpuk buku, gulungan kabel, laptop, dan bahkan ransel yang robek bagian bawahnya.

Jean menahan protesnya di ujung bibir. _Hei, ini—_

Kursi ditarik dari kolong meja. Tanpa permisi.

Seratus persen mengabaikan pemuda bengong di depannya, gadis berambut cokelat awut-awutan itu langsung sibuk memberesi barang-barangnya sendiri.

Namun akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit berlalu (dengan Jean Kirschtein cuma menatap saja teman-semeja-tak-diundangnya itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat), gadis itu akhirnya sadar juga kalau dirinya diperhatikan. Jantung si pemuda langsung serasa salto di tempat, ketika mendadak senyum yang _hampir kelihatan seperti_ _permintaan maaf_ diarahkan padanya; menyapa.

"Hai?"

Jean mengerjap.

"Ehh—hai juga." Sapaan balik otomatis; begitu ia menyadari kewajibannya untuk merespon, terlepas dari koheren atau tidak. "Umm… hujannya deras, ya."

"Mmhm. Mana aku lupa bawa payung. Ugh, lain kali mestinya aku masukkan itu ke aplikasi alarm pengingat setiap pagi."

Jean ingin tertawa, awalnya ia kira itu semacam lelucon—tapi kemudian ekspresi sesal gadis itu membuatnya urung. Jadi yah… apa boleh buat. Demi kesopanan, akhirnya ia terpaksa membantu memungut kertas-kertas yang berserakan dari meja, kemudian menyerahkannya ke sang empunya. "Bawaanmu banyak juga. Baru selesai kelas?"

Sang gadis bermata cokelat tersenyum, menggumamkan terima kasih. "Yup. Kau sendiri? Sedang apa di sini sendirian? Aah… aku tahu. Pasti mau numpang WiFi sambil tebar pesona, ya? Hahaha."

Jean kontan mengerutkan dahi. _Apa? WiFi dan tebar pesona?_ Sejujurnya, itu kombinasi paling aneh yang pernah ia dengar tentang alasan kenapa seseorang mau pergi ke kafe—tapi… _well,_ memang, sih, dari tadi ia cuma main HP saja… dan kebetulan ( _kebetulan, woi!_ ) pengunjung di sana mayoritas perempuan. Tapi ya… jangan terus seenak jidat membuat asumsi begitu, lah!

"Umm… sebenarnya… aku sedang menunggu seseorang." Mengabaikan tebakan konyol itu, Jean memaksakan satu lirikan lagi ke jam tangan. "Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang."

Premis pertama, _di meja tempat Jean duduk, cuma ada dua kursi_. Dan ia baru saja mengatakan premis kedua. _Jadi, logikanya: manusia dengan kepekaan minimum pun mestinya tahu kalau itu adalah bentuk usiran yang diperhalus._

"Wah, kebetulan sekali! Aku juga sedang menunggu temanku. Tapi tempat tinggalnya agak jauh dari sini sih, dan katanya dia baru pulang dari luar kota… jadi mungkin masih lama. Hanya saja di pertemuan kami sebelumnya aku yang selalu telat… makanya sekarang aku mencoba datang duluan. Hehehe."

"…Oh... begitu."

Sayang sekali, tampaknya gadis berkuncir ekor kuda itu tidak mempan dengan sindiran. Jean jadi berpikir… _apa barangkali ia kelihatan terlalu menarik hari ini, sampai-sampai ada seorang gadis yang tahu-tahu saja datang dan mencoba mendekatinya? Atau jangan-jangan, memang keberadaan Eren-lah yang selama ini menghambat rezeki dan jodoh?_ Ah, tebakan itu membuat hati Jean sedikit melambung—tapi di saat yang sama, ia juga jadi mulai memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengusir orang tanpa kedengaran kasar .

Satu menit. Dua menit. Tapi alih-alih tahu diri, wanita itu malah membuka laptop dan mulai bekerja dengan gadgetnya itu. Barulah ketika ia menyodorkan sebuah colokan kabel adaptor, Jean akhirnya sadar kalau rupanya kursi yang ia tempati kebetulan paling dekat dengan terminal listrik.

… _Ah, pantas saja. Biasanya kan kaum hawa tidak seagresif itu menginisiasi langkah pertama._

Akhirnya karena tidak tega, Jean menyerah dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan saja gadis itu duduk di meja favoritnya. Toh nanti kalau Eren datang, mereka bisa pindah ke meja lain. Dan tampaknya wanita itu pun tidak menampakkan inisiatif untuk pindah tempat—malah kemudian makin lama tampak makin serius. Dia juga memanggil pelayan dan memesan kentang goreng dalam jumlah besar.

"Umm… kau mahasiswa sarjana?" tanya Jean akhirnya, berusaha membuka pembicaraan. Bodo amat mau dia dibilang SKSD kek, kepo kek. Tehnya sudah tandas. Dan terkutuklah Eren Jaeger kalau sampai dia datang nanti (yang rentang waktunya bisa bervariasi antara lima menit ke depan sampai hari kiamat tiba), Jean cuma duduk-duduk garing saja menatap punggung laptop orang.

Dan tebakannya bukan tanpa teori. Karena selama beberapa semester kuliah di Universitas Maria, Jean cukup yakin kalau tidak ada manusia yang bisa kelihatan lebih berantakan di sekitar sini daripada gelandangan dan mahasiswa pengejar _deadline_. Tapi wanita ini bawa-bawa buku dan laptop… jadi 99 persen kemungkinan, pilihan kedua.

Gadis itu mengangkat pandangannya, lalu mengembangkan senyum ramah. "Umm… _pascasarjana_ , sebenarnya. " Lalu tangan berjari lentik terulur ke depan. "Sasha Brauss. Panggil saja Sasha. Semester tiga, Teknik Kimia."

"Master?"

"Doktorat."

"Woah, yang benar!?" tanya Jean. Betulan kaget juga, karena ia sama sekali tidak mengira kalau ternyata mereka sama-sama ambil program doktoral (dan barangkali kemampuan Sherlock Scan-nya masih perlu dilatih lagi). Tapi kemudian ia buru-buru menambahkan,"Eh, bukannya aku bermaksud meremehkanmu atau bagaimana. Habis… kau kelihatan masih muda sekali, sih. Hehe."

"Ahahaha, santai saja. Sudah biasa. Eh—ngomong-ngomong… sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu di sekitar kampus. Kau… yang sering berduaan dengan kakak angkatnya Mikasa, kan?"

Sampai sini Jean mengernyit, membuat catatan mental untuk tidak terlalu sering lagi mejeng berdua dengan si Jaeger. Ia jadi khawatir itu memberikan impresi yang salah pada orang-orang. "Umm… kurasa iya yang itu, aha-ha-ha," jawabnya sambil tertawa garing, "Aku Jean Kirschtein _,_ jurusan _computer science_ … tapi kau mungkin tidak ingin tahu aku semester berapa..."

"Jangan begitu ah, itu kan salah satu jurusan favorit di Universitas Maria. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jean! Tapi eh, maaf ya. Kurasa aku sedang tidak terlalu _presentable_ hari ini." Sasha tersenyum kecut, sambil berusaha menyisir dan mengikat ulang rambutnya ke belakang. "Minggu yang buruk, kau tahu. Seperti biasa; _paper_ masih setengah jadi, ekspektasi profesorku terlalu tinggi, bahkan tidak sengaja membuat ledakan di laboratorium—ah, sepertinya asisten lab akan sinis padaku sepanjang tahun. Hahaha."

"Sama. Judul disertasiku ditolak karena terlalu sederhana, beasiswa sudah hampir habis, pembimbingku galak setengah mati, dan aku harus bekerja sama dengan orang paling menjengkelkan sedunia."

"Ah, rasa-rasanya aku mau langsung loncat ke masa depan saja kalau begini. Apa orang-orang Teknik Fisika sudah menemukan mesin _time warp_? Bagaimana ya caranya mengajukan diri jadi kelinci percobaan?"

Jean mendengus. Seenaknya saja orang ini ngomong. Tidak tahu apa ia sudah mati-matian berjuang melawan kerasnya kehidupan selama hampir enam tahun terakhir? Nah ini? Baru dua tahun saja sudah mau menyerah? _Ckckck, generasi muda zaman sekarang... lagipula kalaupun mesin waktu itu betulan ada,_ _ _mestinya_ yang lebih tua diberi kesempatan mencoba lebih dulu, lah!_

Tapi baru saja Jean bersiap membacakan ceramah tentang pentingnya semangat belajar, tiba-tiba ponsel yang tergeletak di meja berdering. Sasha mengangkat tangannya, memberi isyarat untuk menunggu sebentar.

"Halo, Connie! Aku sudah di kafe, nih. Kau di mana?"

 _Oh, jadi ini orang yang dia tunggu._ Jean menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, mendengarkan diam-diam. Dan ternyata selama ia ngobrol dengan Sasha barusan, ada satu pesan masuk; siapa lagi kalau bukan dari bocah yang ia tunggu-tunggu dari tadi.

 _Eh, maaf Jean, tadi ponselku lowbat. Hehe. Kau masih di sana, kan?_

Ugh, Jean bahkan bisa mendengar nada inosen dari teks yang tertampil di layar _touchscreen_. Satu jam sebelas menit—masih bukan rekor terlama Eren dalam hal keterlambatan, tapi tetap saja. Dan kalau bukan karena di depan Jean ada kouhai yang membuatnya mesti jaga wibawa, barangkali ia sudah menelpon balik dan ngomel-ngomel sampai maghrib.

"Wah, tidak bisa datang, ya?"

Suara Sasha mengalihkan kembali fokus Jean. Dan meskipun pemuda itu tidak bisa mendengar suara lawan bicaranya di seberang, sedikit banyak ia sudah bisa menebak ke mana arah pembicaraannya.

"Ah, ya ampun. Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa." Gadis itu kelihatan kecewa sekilas, tapi tidak lama kemudian senyumnya kembali lagi. "Santai saja, besok kita bahas lagi di kelas. Kalau pusing, minum obat! Setelah itu kusarankan batalkan saja kelas siangmu, lebih baik istirahat di rumah. Iya… jangan khawatir, akan kuselesaikan _draft_ presentasi secepatnya. Nanti malam kukirimkan padamu lewat _e-mail._ Oke, oke. _Bye,_ Connie, cepat sembuh."

Klik. Sambungan diputus.

"Temanmu?" _Kura-kura dalam perahu; pura-pura tidak tahu._

"Yap. Flu sedang musim ya akhir-akhir ini. Dia tidak jadi datang. Sepertinya sakitnya agak parah, lagipula kasihan juga kan kalau harus keluar waktu hujan deras begini." Sasha mengusap dagu. "Eh, bagaimana dengan temanmu? Masih lama datangnya?"

Jean mengangkat bahunya, cuek. "Mungkin dia lupa, atau diculik Titan, atau masih tidur cantik menunggu dicium pangeran berkuda putih. Entahlah. Nomornya tidak bisa dihubungi dari tadi."

"Ah, begitu ya. Kalau begitu kurasa lebih baik aku pulang saja…."

"Lho, kenapa buru-buru?" tanya Jean, begitu Sasha menutup laptopnya dan berdiri dari kursi. "Di luar masih hujan. Lagipula sebentar lagi kan jam makan siang. Kenapa tidak sekalian makan di sini saja?"

Sang gadis berambut cokelat kelihatan ragu sejenak, sebelum kemudian duduk kembali. Jean tersenyum lebar. Dikeluarkannya ponsel dari saku celana, lalu diam-diam mengetikkan pesan singkat di bawah meja:

 _Eren, aku ada urusan mendadak. Tidak usah datang. Jangan menelepon. Kuhubungi lagi nanti._

.

.

.

.

 **END.**

.

.

* * *

 **P.S:** iya, udah gitu doang. Haha.

Btw tahun 2015 lalu, saya cuma bisa nulis 11 fic/chapter dari target 12 biji. Kalah tipis hiks. Jadi biarpun tahun ini kayaknya bakal lebih hectic gara-gara sekripsi dan segala macem… paling enggak mesti nyoba lagi lah :'''''(


End file.
